


Don't Starve Characters React To.....

by BrainBlister



Series: My Collection Of Shitty Stories (Don't Starve Edition) [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainBlister/pseuds/BrainBlister
Summary: Yes... This time it's don't starves turn for me to ruin! XDAs always you may request scenarios





	1. You slap them

Wilson

He gasped after the impact, "How dare you madam! I will have you know that where I'm from violence is never the answer and peace and respect is key!" 

He kept lecturing you on and on. He was probably talking for a good 15 minutes.

\---

Willow

"Hit me again and I will light your pants on fire," Her tone was chill but her expression was dangerous.

\---

Wolfgang

He thought you were just joking around with him. Since he was taller than you you ended up hitting his shoulder. This made him mistake your intentions and he thought you were being friendly, so he gave you a slap back that dislocated your shoulder. Great!

\---

Wendy

She looked at you with a blank expression then deadpanned, "Why have you done this?"

\---

Webber

He rubbed his cheek for a second and it looked like he wasn't going to do anything else until he shut his eyes and cried. It made you feel like shit.

\---

Wes

He put up his fist like he was getting ready for a boxing match. He then began punching the air in your direction. At first you were feeling terrible but his response made you laugh all the negative feelings away.

\---

Wigfrid

Well..... Let's just say you on your second life, thanks to a life giving amulet, will never hit Wigfrid again.

\---

WX-78

Everything about that stupid robot gets on everyone's nerves. It's no surprise you slapped him really, what you forgot though was that he was made of metal. You hit him hard and recoiled in pain. WX just laughed at your pain.

\---

Wickerbottom

You expected her to rage at you but she just let out a chuckle, "Ahhh young people and their high energy aggression. Why I remember when I was your age and-" She continued on with her story. It made you almost wish she did get angry instead.

\---

Maxwell

He glared at you for a second before he smirked, "My dear.... If you do something like that again... Well the consequences won't be fun~"


	2. When They Cook

Wilson

He was no cook. Everyone knew it, he was a man of science! He didn't need those type of skills. One day though you weren't feeling well but you were hungry. Unfortunately for you Wilson was the only one who was around so he had to do it for you. You got some overcooked carrots.

\---

Willow

Willow burnt everything she made. Most likely so that she could watch the fire for a longer time. Hurray for burnt kabobs and seeds!

\---

Wolfgang

He adorned an apron and announced to everybody that he was going to make something. Everyone just expected an okay meal from him. To the groups surprise though he made some really good food. It made people ask him if he could cook again some time.

\---

Wendy

She never really made a full on meal for anyone. She did make people tea sometimes though. It relaxed everyone's nerves when they got a cup.

\---

Webber

He sometimes forgot about the fact not everyone could eat monster meat. Unfortunately one time he cooked and made everyone who ate it sick. He apologized profusely after that.

\---

Wes

Whenever Wes cooks something no one ever eats it. Mostly because he doesn't announce to people that he has cooked something.

\---

Wigfrid

She made the group a meal of meats until they get the meat sweats.

\---

WX-78

WX never make the meatlings anything because fuck them! He is happy cooking spoiled food for himself thank you very much.

\---

Wickerbottom

She probably makes the most savory meal out of everyone. She doesn't really like to cook a lot though.

\---

Maxwell

He doesn't really do that type of thing for anyone other than himself.


	3. Their Zodiac Signs

Wilson

Libra

\---

Willow

Aries

\---

Wolfgang

Taurus

\---

Wendy

Capricorn

\---

Webber

Pieces

\---

Wes

Aquarius

\---

Wigfrid

Sagittarius

\---

Wickerbottom

Virgo

\---

Maxwell

Leo


	4. When They Cry

Wilson

He was a scientist, he created things. It was kind of expected with little to no appreciation for what he made needed. Most of the time he didn't mind this dynamic, but when people were unfair about it... It got to him. Like when he tried to build a portal back. Everyone had high expectation. Everyone was starry eyed and excited. Until he flipped the switch and.... Nothing happened. The mutual look of disappointment was staggering. This isn't what stung him though, it was the words that were said.

“Wolfgang thought egghead could build anything...”

“Another invention that would have been better off as firewood,”

“Wilson usually has as much brains as this warrior has brawn.... But this was a flop by Valhalla!”

This and more left the mouths of his fellow survivors. It hurt like hell to him, although the only thing that he showed to the others was a throat clear and a sheepish apology. When he was alone, or rather thought he was alone, he let it out with a silent cry.

You were in that neck of the woods since you were getting more logs to replace the ones that his portal used. You saw him holding his face in his hands while his body shook with his sobbing. Wilson jumped when you sat down beside him.

He wiped tears from his eyes like he could hide it, “Hey (name)...”

“Hey.... What's going on?” You asked, concern crossing your face.

“Nothing,” He answered.

“Bullshit,” You said.

You both were quiet for a second while you had a staring contest. The one to lose this time sure wasn't going to be you, you were going to make sure of that. Wilson finally looked down and sighed. He gave up trying to keep it from you.

“Remember that portal back I said that I was going to make?”

You subconsciously tugged your backpack full of wood closer, “Yeah,”

“Well... It didn't work... And.. Well.... I failed everyone,” He hung his head then began the silent crying you saw him doing again.

You frowned, you couldn't think of anything to say so you hugged him. He cried into your shoulder at that point, you allowed him to.

\---

Willow

She lit loads of fires, I know no shit right? Usually this was okay with everyone as long as it was far away from base.... Yeah... Well this time she didn't light it far from base. It wasn't her fault! Sometimes the stress from the shadows caused her to light things randomly when they freaked her out. Only when it was so bad that she didn't know where she was though! It caused a chest filled with poultices to go up in flames.

Maxwell and Wilson got really angry at her. Called her crazy and told her that she ruins everything. She blinked at them then turned and left. It would make it seem to most people that she just did not give a single shit about it. What was actually happening though was that she was holding it in until she got in her tent.

You were trying to casually just sit at the firepit and stay out of things. When you heard a sob from her tent you couldn't stay out of it though. Knowing that she probably needed you to help her by at least listening to her side of things. You walked up to her tent and tried to get her attention by clearing you throat obnoxiously loud. When that got no response you just decided to say something.

“Willow,” You called into her tent.

Things went oddly silent for a second in there.

“Are you okay?” You asked then pushed her tent open.

She was facing away from you, letting out very quiet cries, “It wasn't fair of them to say that (name)”

You frowned at her, “Well... Maxwell's a dick and Wilson just worries himself a little too much. I'm sure at least Wilson didn't mean it,”

Willow looked down, “I know... It's just.... I hate it when I can't control it, because people always react that way when I do you know... That's why I was unstable back on earth...”

You patted her shoulder and continued to comfort her until you saw that twinkle in her eye again.

\---

Wolfgang

(This one has suicide in it)

This world was too much for you sometimes.... Well all the time. That's why you were in the predicament you are in now. A noose hung from a tree to end your days; a piece of parchment paper was waiting for your feather pen to express your pain. You scribbled down your last words until you at least didn't hate what you put on it. You put your note down on the ground, a rock was placed carefully on top of it to keep it in place. Stepped up on a boulder, put your head through the noose, and with all those you cared about in mind you still jumped.

Wolfgang happened to miraculously be nearby. He heard you gasping for air and ran full speed in the direction he heard the choking. By the time he got to you though you weren't struggling anymore, you just hung limply. Wolfgang swore under his breath then ran over to you. It didn't cross in his mind that you were dead so he lifted you up to keep from the strangling that already happened. This was when he noticed it was too late for that to be effective. He reached up to loosen it from around your neck, you fell lifelessly into his arms. Fear for your life guided him quickly back to camp.

When you woke up you felt a bit of weight on your chest. You looked for the cause of it to see a life giving amulet. It took you a while to register that there was a sobbing next to you. You blamed the grogginess that comes with being revived in this realm before turning to see who was crying. It was none other then Wolfgang. Almost like he knew that you were now looking at him, he lifted his head from his hands.

“(name)!” He wailed then hugged you tight, you hugged back.

\---

Wendy

“Promise you'll be careful?” Webber asked.

“Yes,” Wendy replied.

That was the last exchange she had with anyone. The group was searching for her for a good week now and they were beginning to get worried about her. Half of them thought she was dead and the other half thought she got injured badly somewhere on her own.

Most of the others gave up looking, not you though. You were searching for her deep in the forest when you fell down into a cave. You landed on your knees when you got down causing you to hiss in pain. You held your injured knee and stayed in place for a moment. Not moving made you look around at what was within eyesight. You saw lots of things, but what stuck out to you was a shadowy cage with a girl inside of it.... An all too familiar girl.

“Wendy!”

You ran over to her. Wendy didn't look at you though, she was too busy crying. Which took you aback, you have never seen her cry before.... You didn't like it.... You needed to make it stop. Now! You looked around for what could be making this cage work. Black mist was leading from the cage to 4 black gems. This would take careful planning... Or just a willingness to smash things. Which is what you did. Once all 4 gems were smashed the cage slowly disappeared, her cage was up in the air. 

Reacting with only seconds to spare you ran and caught her just in time. She looked at you with tears in her eyes the she threw her arms around you in a tight hug.

“Thank you (name)!”

\---

Webber

The darkness in the realm was currently swallowing you and Webber.... Well at least it seemed like it. You two were tasked with fetching some more food since the supply was running low. Neither of you noticed that the dark was coming until you needed to scramble to your backpack and pull a torch out.

If that wasn't bad enough you guys were having trouble navigating in A) The dark and B) In the unfamiliar area you were in. After about the 7th time you passed those same picked clean berry bushes Webber fell to his knees dramatically. He was tired, thirsty, and scared. It finally took a toll on the poor boy and he let out some tears. 

You kneel down and hug him, “Shh, it's okay kiddo... We'll get back even if we have to wait until morning. Okay?”

He sniffled and nodded.

\---

Wes

His silence was a curse to him at times, one of those times would be when he would try to get people to spend time with him. It wasn't because people didn't want to, it was more because they couldn't understand him. The effect of this was still the same, he would end up being lonely.

Wes was currently in front of Wilson making a bunch of gestures that made sense to him as a 'want to go get some tea from Wendy?'. That meaning was going over Wilson's supposedly smart head. He shook his head in response to Wes.

“I don't know what you're trying to tell me,” Wilson said.

Wes just frowned and waved Wilson off. The scientist turned back to tending to repairs on his science machine. Wes turned on his heels and walked away somewhere to, ironically, be alone. He sat on the grass near a tree and put his knees up to his chest.

Just like any other part of him when he started crying it was silent and no one heard him. You didn't find out he was crying from hearing him though, you found out from just seeing him do it. When you saw him you immediately ran to his side.

“Wes? What's wrong?”

He looked up at you, he didn't make a gesture to try and explain things. He did however throw his arms around you and squeeze you in a tight hug. You hugged back making him feel happy again with your comfort.

\---

Wigfrid

There was something confusing about her valkyrie act. Not just the fact that she pretended to be a mid-evil warrior, but just.. The reason why she was so committed to it was confusing. It wasn't really like you could get it out of her casually over a dinnertime chat. That wasn't what you were doing this time though, you were pretty much interrogating her.

“Why are you acting?”

“Just tell me?”

“Just fucking tell me!”

And that was just the nice version of how you were poking at her for answers. It eventually made her stop saying 'no' and take her hat off instead. Her back was facing you so you couldn't her face, she sighed and turned to you. The last thing you expected to see was a tear in this tough warrior's eye.

“It's to mask a past pain by acting as something else that's stronger. Now don't poke for more answers, okay?”

You nodded. Wig put her helmet back on and, almost like nothing happened, she sped off towards Wolfgang saying, “Strongman! Let's begin a hunt!”

\---

Wickerbottom

You and her were just talking. Sometimes you wouhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/12010233ld do that. You found the elder woman and her stories from her long life interesting at times. She was going over a memory of one of her children. It wasn't a good memory though. Apparently her oldest daughter went missing and was never found. Her recounting this memory brought a tear to the old woman's eye.

You frowned at this and sighed, “You don't have to talk about it any longer if you don't want,”

“Thanks dear.... I don't think I could bring up that memory any longer,”


	5. They Compliment You

Wilson

The sun was super hot when it got to be summer. It was sometimes so intense that it would light your plants on fire. This was the predicament that you guys were currently in. Your crops in one planter had caught fire and burnt to nothing. Wilson was the one to be cleaning up the remains of the fire.

“If only there was a way to stop this from happening,”

When he said that something clicked in your head. There were glaciers everywhere right? The ice from them could put out fires!

“What if we got ice from the glaciers and made a machine that could huck ice at fires,” You said.

Wilson looked at you then he smiled, “You're smart (name)!”

You felt flattered by that. Wilson, who was a snob about stuff like that, called you smart!

\---

Willow

You had a dry sense of humor. Most people didn't appreciate it, especially when you joked about them. One person does like that type of humor as you found out. You and Willow were just hanging out, it was a relax day for the both of you. How awesome!

Well Willow was swinging from a tree branch for whatever reason. She pulled herself up onto the branch but her hands slipped and she fell. The fall wasn't too bad, it just hurt. Since no major harm was done you decided to make a remark.

“Oh.. My... God! Willow! Is the ground okay!?”

She smiled and giggled, “You're funny,”

You smiled, happy that someone found you joking at their expense funny.

\---

Wolfgang

You still were salty about when he dislocated your shoulder. Yeah sure you were trying to hit him. That's not the point though damn it! The point is you were going to get back at him for it! So you began to buff yourself up (because that's how dedicated you are). When you felt like you were ready to get back at him you walked up to him right the fuck out of nowhere and hit his arm.

This time he grabbed his arm and hissed, but then he barked out a hearty laugh, “Glorious! Very strong! Not so tiny (name)!”

You blushed, “Ummm thank you... That's nice of you Wolfgang,”

\---

Wendy

She was having a bad day... Even more than usual. So here she was in a field with her knees to her chest. A frown etched across her face. Using some ice (and Wilson's help) You were able to make ice cream. You were about to sit down and eat when you noticed the girl sitting down on her own.

“Hey Wendy! What's going on?” You walked up to her and said.

She looked at you. It took her a second to answer because she just wanted to remain silent and hope you would get the picture. You didn't though.

Wendy sighed, “I don't want to talk about it,”

You were about to question her more, but one look at her face told you that it wasn't a good idea. Instead you gave her your bowl of ice cream, regardless of how much time it took you to get it, and put your hand on her shoulder.

“That's alright. I understand,” You said to her, while you comforted her to the best of your abilities.

Wendy eventually ate a bit of the ice cream then said, “You're so nice (name)... Thank you,”

'Nice' isn't a word that she threw around. You considered it quite the compliment for her to say.

\---

Webber

“Sorry Webber.... Abigail demands that I reflect on everything that has happened in this meaningless life so far,” Wendy said to Webber in her usual apathetic tone.

Webber lowered his head sadly as his friend walked without looking back. You looked over at him sympathetically. You didn't feel good letting him feel alone like that so, despite you not being the best with kids, you decided to play a game with him.

“Hey Webber,” He looked at you, “Do you want me to hang out with you?”

The boy smiled at you, “Okay!”

So you two messed around all day long. And at the end of the day through his laughter Webber told you that your fun.

\---

Wes

You were currently putting on a performance for Wes. You were balancing some spinning plates and Wes watched with an amazed look on his face. He didn't think that you had it in you to do any type od performance art. Wes thought it was awesome! So much so that he needed to tell you. He tried to mime it out and you sat there and tried to guess what he was telling you. When you got it though you smiled at him, but that was cut short when your plates went crashing to the ground because you were distracted.

\---

Wigfrid

You guys were fighting a deerclops, you mostly were terrified of it. Which was understandable considering you weren't a fighter yet you had to attack this monster that was the size of a house. But you got your ass in gear when it happened, the deerclops knocked Wigfrid's spear out of her hand and cornered her. Something in you snapped at this. How dare this creature do this to your friend!

You went full badass and when the creature leaned over you jumped on it's back. You climbed to its shoulders and stood on them. You raised your spear above your head and slashed down it's neck. It made sickening choking sounds and then fell. You went plummeting down and landed on your knees, it hurt super bad and you were sure you might've broke your knee.

Through your pain though you heard clapping, “Wow! (name)! You're fierce!”

If you weren't in such pain you would be happier at hearing that compliment from her.

\---

WX-78

You were crafting things next to the fireplace, not really doing much when he stomped up to you.

“I want you to know you're the least annoying meatling here...” And then he left.

You looked around yourself, trying to figure out where in the fuck that came from. That robot was so confusing.

\---

Wickerbottom

You had just finished all the task that Wickerbottom asked you to help her with. It wasn't really that you had nothing to do and just went to remedy that. You just wanted to help her, so it felt nice when she took notice of that and praised you for it.

“Thanks sweetie... You're so kind, we need more young people like you,” She said.

It put a smile on your face.

\---

Maxwell

A shadow manipulator, a meat effigy, a second crockpot, and an insulated pack. All made by you in one day! One day! You were proud of yourself if you did say so your self. Well.... You wouldn't be the only one to say it because a certain ex king noticed and patted you on the shoulder.

“Hey nice job, you are very competent,” He praised.


	6. This ain't a chapter... I'm just looking for people to play DST

Yep, I'm just looking for some people to play Don't Starve Together with.

My steam account is brainblister

People say they can't find my account all the time so please tell me if that is an issue.


	7. Let me read your DS stories

Yes I know another not update... I'm sorry it's just a larger writing project is pushing this one back. In the meantime though I would like it if anyone who has a Don't Starve fic to link me to it so I can read it.


	8. Hugs~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by xoxofall on Wattpad

Wilson

He was slaving over his alchemy engine, his focus on his work was so razor sharp that it could physically cut someone. You were able to sneak up behind him when usually nothing escapes the man's keen senses. You wrapped your arms around him from behind and he froze like time just stopped.

The trance that you somehow pushed him to faded allowing him to slowly turn around in your arms to face you. The look of shock on his face made you feel like a cheeky bastard, you blew the best creator at camp's mind just by giving him a hug.

His arms slowly went up around you in a kind of unsure hug from him. It kind of reminded you of the awkward nerd finally getting a hug from a girl he likes. Perhaps he was exactly that though, you honestly wouldn't be surprised.  
\---  
Willow

You got separated from her in some thick fog. It was almost like clouds from above formed into the forest just to block your sites. After a whole entire afternoon you finally heard the echo of the worry in her voice ring through. You ran toward the noise and answered her name back in a not so fun game of Marco-Polo. When you saw her face again it suddenly looked very pretty after you were so scared.

You ran at her full speed and wrapped your arms around her tightly. To your surprise she responded quickly with a hug that was close and inviting, just as welcome as the smell of a put out fire that clung to her like a vice.  
\---  
Wolfgang

You and the gentle giant always hug. He was just like a big, cuddly teddy bear you couldn't resist it! His hugs were always crushing and showed all of his affection for you. It felt like just as long as his large arms were around you that you were safe from whatever harm could ever rear its head.  
\---  
Wendy

The girl had lost Abigail's flower, it made her cry all morning. You felt terrible until you were out picking carrots for the camp. Not because you are heartless about it! Far from it! It was due to the fact that right in the middle of the flower field where you were at laid Abigail's flower. You beamed excitedly as you picked it up to rush it back to the spiraling child.

She was sniffling in her tent as you went up to it with the flower in hand. 

You pushed her tent flap open, "Sweetie, look what I found,"

She lifted her head off the grass in her tent and looked at you. The tears on her cheek almost immediately dried at the sight of the pink flower in your hand. She wasted no time picking herself up to grab it from you. The flower got a gentle hug then to not only your shock but the world's, she hugged you. It felt just as light and distant as Wendy's presence.

"Thank you," She said.  
\---  
Webber

Apple trees had started to grow everywhere no one was really complaining though, more sweet fruits! Just as you were about to jump up and get an apple from a tree a small spider boy charged at you and leaped up to hug you around the neck. It hurt just a little bit and you thanked every god there was that Webber wasn't any bigger. Apologies were given from the kid that day.  
\---  
Wes

He didn't give you a proper hug. His arms went up around you as if an invisible shield was around you. You looked at him with a look of disappointment at his response to you when you asked for a hug.

"What? But why? I feel under sold..." You told him.

After that he wrote out a note and passed to you. While he walked away you opened what he put to read what he wrote to you.

The paper said:  
A hug from a mime is as rare as the silver cat.  
And only few deserve them.  
I hope you can one day be.  
\---  
Wigfrid

She almost gave no attention to her affectionate side. This warrior of Valhalla always needed her tough front lest someone take advantage of guard being down! With you having your arms around her hugging her for warmth she couldn't help it. She rested her chin on your shoulder, leaned her body weight on you, and she had one hand on your chest with the other on your thigh. Her hugs were basically cuddling, and you were okay with that.  
\---  
WX-78

The moment your arms flung up he whacked them away.

"Ow! Hey! Why did you-" He cut you off

"Keep your dick fingers off me human," He said.

You burst out in laughter.  
\---  
Wickerbottom

She always gave you hugs after you left her alone again. They were not very tight and smelt of ancient life. There was something familiar to them though, they were almost grandmotherly like home baked peanut butter cookies.  
\---  
Maxwell

You got excited one day when you received some news from Wilson. You were so happy that you hugged the nearest thing, not caring what or who was next to you. Unlucky that it would have to be the smuggest asshole at camp.

He smirked at you, "Of course you would hug me. I'm the most handsome,"

Wilson shook his head and answered for you, "Hugs from Maxwell should be censored,"

Maxwell glared, "What!?"

"Nothing..."


End file.
